


Lewis x Zylus

by Yogscast5ever



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Chris Trott - Freeform, Hatfilms - Freeform, Lewis - Freeform, M/M, Xephos - Freeform, alex smith - Freeform, angor - Freeform, bluexephos - Freeform, lewis brindley - Freeform, ross hornby - Freeform, tom - Freeform, yogfic, yogs - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform, zylus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogscast5ever/pseuds/Yogscast5ever
Summary: Just a 30 day challenge with Lewis and Zylus to get back in the swing of writing :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Alcohol

“Zylushhhhh!” Lewis shouts whilst following his friend down the now dark street in northern Bristol. It was late, nearing 1 AM on a (now) Thursday, after a long stream for Jingle Jam 2017. Lewis had been drinking much of the night (to Zylus’ dismay) and Lewis stumbled behind walking too slow for the chilly 6 degree weather. Zylus sighed and turned around, watching his boss struggle to walk down the large road. Lewis looked down from the sky (admiring the clouds perhaps?) and unevenly smiled at the Dutch man. “Zylushhhh… you’re walking too fast…” Lewis whined into the night, his ‘s’ ringing longer in the streets. Zylus just weakly smiled and waited, zipping up his jacket a little higher, and tucking his hands a little deeper into his warm pockets.  
“Come on then Brewis Ginley.” Zylus teased, his breath making small clouds with each exhale. Lewis walked closer to the man, stopping in front of him. The lighting was bad, they were in a back road, and the closest light was a street light half a block down. It was too yellow in colour, shifting the scale warmer in the cool night. Lewis wobbled a little whilst standing, and Zylus couldn’t determine if it was the liquor or the uneven cobble road they were stood on. He hypothesised both. After Zylus scanned the man to determine his intoxication, he realized Lewis’ jacket was not zipped up. “Lewis-” Zylus started, with Brindley looking up, seeming to have difficulty holding his head up straight, it bobbing side to side with each breath. “Are you cold, mate?” Lewis was silent for a moment, before managing to give a slight nod of approval. Zylus tisked. “Do you want me to zip up your coat? Might help.”   
“Yy-yeah.” Lewis slurred, walking right in front of Zylus, having to outreach his hand to steady himself. Zylus shook his head and began to zip up his bosses jacket. With each cloud the men breathed, Zylus thought of his youth, when him and others would pretend to be smoking in order to look more popular than they were. He chuckled to himself. What a silly thing to think. Lewis wobbled a little more as the zip was pulled to the top of the teeth, once again grabbing Zylus to steady himself. In his haste for balance, he grabbed Zylus’ wrist, his cold digits on his warm skin.  
“Neuken, Lewis! Your hands are freezing!” Zylus grabbed Lewis’ hands in his own, rubbing them in hope of warming them a little. Zylus removed his gloves and put them on Lewis (who just stared blankly at the man), and shoved his own hands back into his pockets. “Put your hands in your pockets Lewis before they fall off.” Lewis did as told, giving a small look to Zylus as if looking for approval. Zylus gave a small smile, before continuing to walk his friend home. He soon heard Lewis’ footprints behind, uneven and loud, dragged through the roads. It had barely been 2 minutes before Zylus heard a smack. He turned around to see Lewis, on the ground; trying to regain his balance to stand once again. Zylus shook his head, and walked over to Brindley, offering his hand. Lewis took it, Zylus pulling him up in a swift tug.  
“Zylus?”  
“Yeah Lewis?” Lewis paused for a moment, Zylus looking over to see what the man was thinking. He had a light blush, perhaps from the alcohol, or the nippy outdoor air.  
“Can we hold hands the rest of the way?” Lewis mumbled, but this time it was more embarrassed and secret then Lewis’ previous drunk ramble. Zylus must of seemed shocked or unsure as Lewis said “I just- I can’t stand and w-walking is a bit ha-ard.” Lewis was blushing furiously at the ground now, hiding his face from the Dutch man. Zylus smiled.  
“Yeah, of course Lewis.” The two men looked at each other and Lewis joined Zylus’ smile. If anyone asked, the red cheeks was from the bite of Mother Nature.


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings :)

Zylus and Lewis finally got to Lewis’ flat, unlocking hands as they walked down the dark hall. They stopped in front of a door, presumably Lewis’, and Lewis grabbed his keys. Lewis fumbled with his flat keys, the shaking of his hands causing a small ring to echo down the hall. The cold air of outside had slowly sobered him a little, but now his motor skills were gross with his frozen joints. Lewis frowned as he flipped key after key. “Need help?” Zylus asked, the night starting to reach him as his voice slurred with sleep. Lewis shook his head, finally finding the key and unlocking the door, opening it up and walking in. He kicked off his shoes, walking further inside. “Well… I will be off then Lewis. You okay?” Zylus was still standing at the door, one hand in his pocket, the other hanging by his side. It was red with frostbite.”Yeah. I am okay.” Lewis mumbled back, attention on Zylus’ hand. “Night then. See you tomorrow.” Zylus smiled at Lewis, before starting to walk back home, zipping his jacket a little higher, shoving his hands in his pockets a little deeper. Lewis walked to the door, watching the dutch man walk further down the hall. “Wait Zylus…” Lewis spoke down the hall, causing the other man to stop and spin on his heel to face Lewis. “Do you wanna crash here? I have a futon and then you don’t have to walk back out in the cold.” Zylus seemed to ponder the idea, before his body let out a yawn. “Yeah actually, thanks Lewis.” Zylus walked back to Lewis flat and removed his shoes, leaving Lewis to close and lock the door behind him. Zylus walked into the open planned living room, sitting on the couch facing the window to Lewis’ balcony. You could see the twinkle of the city and lights, masking the shine of the stars above. The moon was high in the sky, masked mostly by clouds that slowly meandered by, causing the road below to be slowly lit before darkening again. A car drove by. Lewis came and sat down beside Zylus, placing a cup of tea in front of him. “Are your hands okay?” the british man asked, holding his cup close to his face causing the steam to lay heavy and flat on his face. It shone in the moonlight ever so slightly. Zylus looked down to his hands. They were red from holding Lewis’ hands on the way home from Yogtowers, and burning with the circulation returning to normal. Zylus nodded. “Yeah, I’ll live.” The two smile at each other for a moment, enjoying the silence of the night. “Did you want to watch a show or something?” Lewis questioned, grabbing the remote from the table ahead of the men. Zylus nodded. Lewis flicked through countless channels before stopping on a random documentary about ants. Zylus laid back in the couch, taking a deep breath and a sip of tea. Lewis seemed to have the same idea as he leaned back, resting his head on Zylus’ arm and feet up on the couch. He hummed in content as he snuggled a little deeper into the couch before Zylus had registered what was happening. “Sorry, are you okay with this?” Lewis stopped breathing as he waited for an answer. “Yeah. Yeah.” Zylus responded, calming himself before wrapping one of his arms around Lewis’ shoulder. Lewis looks up and grins, before staring back at the TV. All falls silent again other then the slowing breath of the dutch and british man, and the songs of amazonian birds, soft in the background. Lewis’ head slowly falls down Zylus as his body succumbs to sleep, finally resting on Zylus’ lap. Zylus doesn’t know what he feels, but he knows he is happy. He smiles slightly, yawning soon after. Moments later he is asleep, tangled with his friend until morning.


	3. Lewish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fowl language :)

“Ready to go Lewis?” Zylus asked, slipping on his shoes at the front door. It was Thursday morning, and Zylus could feel the tension in his neck from passing out in a bad position last night. He stretches his neck as Lewis rounds the corner, toast hanging from his mouth. He mumbles a ‘yeah’ before quickly shoving his feet in his shoes. “Let’s go then.”

~~~

“Hello everyone and welcome to Jingle Jangle 2017. Today we will be playing Trouble in Terrorist Town and as you can see it’s me, my pal Simon, Tom, the fucking troll known as Sjin, Ben, Pyrion and Kermit.” Lewis spews, winking towards Zylus nearing the end. The group were playing TTT on Twitch tonight, and would be for the next few hours. 

“Hey Lewis, I am gonna destroy your karma mate.” Zylus teased, Jester popping up in the bottom left corner of the screen. 

“Do that and I will destroy your ass Zylush.” Lewis bants back, a shit eating grin lining his face. 

“Isn’t that what you were doing last night? You came in together today and left last night. Zylus has been rubbing his neck all day.” Sjin points out, and Lewis’ shit grin fades. 

“Yeah but who was fucking who?” Pyrion questions, his character dancing around in front of Lewis’. 

“Obviously me guys. Lewis is a massive pussy.” Zylus smiles, pulling out a glock and proceeding to shoot Lewis. 

“IT’S ZYLUS! IT’S ZYLUS!” Lewis screams, unloading a clip into the frog. Zylus continues to shoot Lewis back; causing no damage due to his Jester status. Seconds later Zylus explodes into a confetti bomb, Lewis dying a moment later. “FUCK!” Lewis laughs as he screams. “HE WAS THE FUCKING JESTER.” Everyone laughs and ridicules Lewis, and he sits back in his chair crossing his arms. 

“Told you I was going to ruin your karma.” Zylus shrugs, winking. Lewis flips him off but smiles nonetheless. 

~~~

“So Lewis-“ Tom begins, his voice husky after the drinks he has consumed. It was later now, the stream ending soon; all men tipsy from the liquor. “When are you gonna tell us you and Zylus are dating?” Lewis laughs, looking at Zylus. 

“Zylus hasn’t asked me out yet. I thought i was giving him all the signs.” Zylus laughs, falling off a cliff to his death before rolling towards Lewis. 

“Lewis, darling.” Zylus says, behind Lewis now, rubbing up and down his arms. “Will you go on a date with me? I guess I should repay you for last night.” Lewis laughs, looking Zylus in the eye before answering. Lewis’ eyes almost seemed to sparkle with excitement; and Zylus felt his heart skip. 

“Of course. But I am holding out this time. My ass needs time to recover.” Lewis chuckles and Zylus rolls back to his spot, placing his hands back on the keyboard and mouse as a new round starts. 

“I’ll pick you up at 8.” 

“Good, don’t make a lady wait.”

“A lady?” Zylus raised an eyebrow. “More like a wild fucking animal. Calling me Daddy all night.” 

“TMI guys…” Sjin complains, causing everyone to laugh. Chat raced with #Lewish and other combos, emoticons flooding the stream. 

“Well, that’s on Tumblr. Have fun guys.” Simon jokes, putting a cat video on. Zylus and Lewis looked at each other. ‘We will.’


	4. Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Zylus have a date of some sorts, and Lewis makes a bit of a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Triggers :)

Lewis wasn’t sure how serious Zylus was about their date; so Lewis invited the Dutchman over anyhow. He was nervous, as one would be, but excited as the time clicked over to when Zylus arrived. Lewis was finished placing all the supplies they would need when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in! It’s open.” Lewis shouted, quickly straightening his button-down shirt before walking towards the door. Zylus pokes around from the corner, smiling at Lewis as he removed his jacket.

“Hey Lewis, what’s up?” Zylus threw his jacket onto a dining chair, turning around and leaning against it, slumping slightly.

“Well, I was thinking a paining night, order Chinese. I need more stuff on my walls, and I would love a piece from the famous paint ‘Zylus’.” Zylus smiles, his eyes sparkling.

“Ok, deal. But I get to paint you.”

“Ok, and I will paint you.” Lewis clapped to signal an agreement, but also to release some of his nerves. “I say we order Chinese now, and then when we are painting it should come.” Zylus nodded in agreement, moving away from the chair he was leaning against and towards Lewis. “Also I hope you don’t mind, we have to order from a specific place. My peanut allergy…” Lewis’ hands fiddled, and Zylus realized that Lewis has been doing that since he arrived a few minutes ago. He seemed much more anxious than the past few times they had been together.

“Of course Lewis. I can’t have my muse dying halfway through a painting.” Zylus grabbed Lewis’ hands, stopping them from sliding back and forth between each other. Zylus looked down at Lewis’ hands then moved up to his eyes, Lewis averting and looking in another direction, a faint blush in his cheeks. “Grab the menu and we’ll call.”

***

A call later and a notice of a 45 minute wait time; Lewis and Zylus moved over to the living room where Lewis has set up all his best painting supplies. Zylus sat down on the couch, the sunset shining from the window tainting his pale European skin a warm orange, his shadows darkened a deep brown. Lewis smiled at Zylus as he quickly grabbed the orange paint and the blacks and whites, leaving small dots of all three colours in a line on his painters board.

Meanwhile, Zylus stared at Lewis - sitting across from him, the light coming from behind. It darkened his face quite a bit; a halo of bright light surrounding his figure. His edges vibrant, the blue of his shirt screaming with brilliance and the brown of his hair soft and blending with the light. Zylus closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the man in front of him a few days ago: drunk, red, and touchy. Today he seemed more reserved, though still a soft pink flushed through his cheeks. His eyes danced with excitement mixed with nerves and hesitation lined every word he said. His sentences seemed structured and well thought. A few days ago this wasn’t the case. Zylus wondered if Lewis was okay, but more selfishly he wished Lewis was looser. Zylus wanted to touch Lewis badly, to trace the features of his face, to hold his cold hands once again. To feel Lewis’ breath on his chest, to hear his heartbeat sync with his own. Zylus opened his eyes again, seeing Lewis peer from his canvas to the Dutchman, painting calculated lines onto the surface. Zylus picked up a paintbrush too - opting to go with browns and blues as his colour combination. All went silent for 15 minutes until there was a knock on the door.

“Already?” Lewis mumbled, getting up from his seat and setting his artwork down. He places his paintbrush on his coffee table, jogging towards the door and meeting a smiling man behind. The man held up two white bags full of food. Zylus turned his top half around, still sitting on the couch but turning himself in a way to look and smile at the man delivering their food. Lewis thanked the man and shut the door, locking it, before turning around and showing off his goods like a hunter returning from battle. Zylus chuckled, moving some of the painting supplies over so Lewis could place the Chinese. Lewis helped, managing to dip some of his hand in his orange paint, it slowly coming into contact with some of the Englishman's other body parts. His opposite arm, his neck, his chin.

“Lewis -” Zylus started, Lewis peering up from setting out the food. Zylus stopped breathing as he thought about his next move, leaning over the table and taking Lewis’ face into his hands. Zylus moved his thumb over to the paint splotch, removing it with one swift movement. When Zylus was done so he realized how close he was to Lewis. He could feel the warmth under Lewis’ skin radiating to him. Lewis and Zylus’ breaths mingled together as they began to breathe deeply, brown dripping into blue pools as their eyes locked. They were so close…

“You had paint on your face,” Zylus mumbled, moving away quickly and placing his hands on his lap. Lewis closed his eyes and took a breath, nodding and moving back as well. Lewis slumped back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Sorry. Thanks.” Lewis was hardly audible under his hands, stretching his face in stress before dropping them down to his sides. Lewis was upset, hopefully not visibly, that Zylus didn’t get closer. Zylus didn’t like him, did he? Or did he reciprocate the feelings Brindley had for him? Lewis did not know and felt as if he never would. He choose to press forward. “Well, dinner’s served.”

***

The night was over, and Zylus had left, leaving as the moon made the air cold and thin. Lewis had waved the man farewell, offered the man a cab, though Zylus turned it down politely stating he needed to stop at a few places on the way home. Lewis closed the door and locked it (a habit of his) and leaned against the door. He tapped his head lightly on the door, mumbling things to himself.

“Why didn’t I just kiss him dammit! Stupid! He was right there, he made the move!” Lewis huffed in annoyance at himself as he walked into the living room, looking towards the coffee table. Zylus had finished his painting of Lewis, and in the darkness, it almost seemed to light up. The bright white mixed with a touch of blue left the Lewis in the painting almost glowing when the pale moonbeams hit it, causing Lewis to calm. He walked over to the painting and picked it up, tracing the brush strokes lightly with his fingers, feeling every curve and bump. “Where should I put this…” Lewis walked towards the back wall, the light from the window slowly seeping in. Lewis held it on the wall, the painting shining. Lewis quickly grabbed a hook, sticking it to the wall before hanging the painting and standing back to admire it. Lewis blushed as he thought of hanging his painting of Zylus up next to the one of him, which he did. He sat on his couch, leaning back and staring at the paintings. Zylus’ was cool in tone, whites and blues mixing together in harmony as a touch of pink were thrown on the cheeks and the brown on Lewis’ hair faded into the background. Lewis’ was warm, oranges and pinks dancing across the canvas. The couple paintings stood out apart from each other but almost in a way worked. “It’s fine. You will get him next time Lewis.” Lewis snapped a picture of the paintings and leaned back, passing out on his couch, a smile stretched across his face in glee.


	5. Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke and telling each other how they feel
> 
> ALSO ZYLUS SINGING: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EH3jylq6cU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking, other then that no triggers :)

“Karaoke night boys!” Alex screams as he walks into the common area, where Lewis and Zylus are eating lunch. Alex walks over to Lewis, draping his arms over his shoulder. “You ready to sing your heart out and drink until your liver fails boss?” Alex teases, now shaking Lewis slightly as he holds his shoulders. Tom walks over, seeming to be intrigued with all the noise going on.  
“Yeah, you gonna sing to me, lover boy?” Tom teases Alex, Alex removing his hold on Lewis to give Tom a slight push while smiling.  
“Obviously. Then I’m gonna make you scream my name sunshine.” Alex growls through gritted teeth, both men laughing before saying goodbye and walking towards their offices together, chatting. Lewis sighs and takes another bite of his veggie wrap, looking up to Zylus.  
“You joining tonight Zylus?” Zylus pokes at his food, seeming to ponder his thoughts.  
“Yeah, the audience will probably go mental if I don’t.” Zylus smiles and looks up to Lewis before placing a bite of his lunch into his mouth. 

***

“Okay, Zylus. You’re up!” Barry mumbles, taking a sip of his beer. Zylus sighs and takes the final swig from his cider before standing up and grabbing the microphone.  
“What am I singing…” Zylus sways slightly as he stands, thinking. “Oh, I know. It’s a Dutch song, most famous Dutch song there is. It’s called Avond.” The song slowly starts, Zylus moving with the music as the melody plays. “I dedicate this song to Lewis…” Zylus looks off to the side and blows a kiss towards Lewis, Lewis shaking his head and blushing in return. The chat goes wild (as expected) and Zylus continues his seranation of Brindley. As Zylus sings, he looks at Lewis briefly before looking back to the lyrics and camera, and Lewis stares at him the whole time, smiling. He is off shot (thankfully) so chat cannot see his flustered face, and the admiration pours from his eyes. God, Lewis really did like Zylus. And he hoped Zylus felt the same.

***

The night came to an end in the early morning, everyone well past tipsy as they finished off with a loud rendition of god knows what, their voices all slurred with alcohol. Lewis and Zylus decide to leave together as they both secretly enjoy the tradition they have made of doing so, saying goodbye to everyone as they throw on their jackets and gloves (Lewis still had Zylus’ from a few days ago). As they walk down the cobbled roads, Zylus turns towards Lewis, pink dusted on his face.  
“Hey, Lewis. I really like hanging with you.”  
“I enjoy it too. I really like having someone who is an amazing painter and a great singer. Bonus points because you're attractive.” Lewis grins, rubbing his fingers together in his pockets feeling the fabric of Zylus’ gloves on his fingertips.  
“Oh, you think I am attractive?” Zylus teases, bumping into Lewis slightly. Lewis stumbles slightly to the left, before returning the bump to Zylus.  
“Of course, look at you. With your blue eyes and charming smile. Got me hooked on the first look Zylus. I think I should start calling you Zy-Lust.”  
“You’re lusting for me now?” Zylus enjoys the teasing but god he hopes Lewis feels this way.  
“Hell yeah, I am, Zylust.” Lewis looks towards Zylus, both standing under a lamppost, the pale yellow shining off of their skin.  
“Lewis-” Zylus stops and turns to Lewis, stepping closer so they are inches apart. “How do you really feel about me.” Lewis steps half a step back, shocked by the sudden move the Dutchman made.  
“Well I… I mean…” Lewis fumbles on his words and averts his gaze from Zylus’, his body beginning to shake from nerves. Zylus moves his face closer as Lewis continues looking for words to describe his feelings for the man in front of him. Lewis can feel Zylus breath on his neck, as Zylus moves a little closer, the men's noses almost touching. Lewis stops mumbling and looks Zylus in the eyes before grabbing the man's shoulders and tugging him forward, locking their lips together. Lewis’ hands calm as they gently move up Zylus’ neck, and Zylus’ hands grab the Englishman's waist, pulling them closer together. The kiss was slow but didn’t last long as they pulled back, Lewis resting his forehead on his friends. “I like you. A lot. So much, it hurts to see you with other people. I… I want you to myself.” Zylus smirked, pulling Lewis into another kiss.  
“I like you a lot too.”


	6. Blue Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers :)

Lewis squints his eyes as the sun leakes through the blinds of his bedroom window, bouncing off the dust falling around him. ‘I should really get an air purifier…’ Lewis thought to himself and he stretched, feeling his bones crack into place. Last night was… something. Lewis had finally built up the courage (or at least got drunk enough) to tell Zylus how he felt. And amazingly Zylus felt the same. The kiss felt like sparks and it made Lewis’ lips numb, his hands and hips, all places where Zylus and his skin met tinkled and heated, feeling on fire. Lewis had never felt this with previous partners, and now that he knew he would never go back. He sighed contently, before sitting up and walking out of his room to the livingroom to make a cup of tea. He scratched his neck absentmindedly, shuffling his feet across the hardwood as he filled the kettle and set it on the stove to boil.   
There was something soothing about the kettle that his parents had gotten him one year for christmas. Perhaps it was the dark blue hue that reminded him of the cool night sky, or the whistling it made like the one heard in his childhood. Either way, Lewis yawned as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the familiar wheeze from the object.  
“Lewis-” Lewis jumped a little as he turned around, startled. Lewis sighed in relief as it was only Zylus standing behind him, looking like a bit of a mess. He had forgotten that the man had stayed over another night.  
“Hey, how are you? Want a cup?” Lewis turned around and opened the cupboard pulling out a mug for himself and hesitating for a moment for Zylus’ response.  
“Yeah, please.” Zylus rubbed his face, putting extra pressure on his eyes before rubbing outward and sighing. “Uhh, Lewis. About yesterd-” Mid-sentence Zylus is cut off by the scream of the kettle, Lewis hopping over and moving it away from the heat pouring two cups full before popping a teabag in each. Lewis passes a mug to Zylus and Zylus nods his head in thanks, peering into the darkening brown liquid.  
“Do you want to have a shower? You look like you feel like a mess. And you do look it too. You can borrow some clothes and stuff if you want.” Lewis took a sip of his tea, seemingly ignoring what Zylus was talking about before the kettle whistled. Zylus blinked hard, looking at his reflection in the tea, then up to Lewis.   
“Yeah, please.”

***

“Hey there boss.” Alex smiles at Lewis, walking towards the fridge to grab a drink.   
“Hey Alex.” Lewis scrunches his forehead and groans in slight pain as another quick pain strikes through his head. Alex grabs a bottle of water, tossing it at the unexpecting Lewis as he panics and slaps the water away from him, it rolling on the floor by his feet. Lewis chuckles, grabbing the water and opening it, cheersing towards Alex before taking a sip of the cold liquid. “Thanks.”   
Alex hums, staking a sip of his water as well before walking over to Lewis, plopping down on the seat next to him and leaning back. Lewis stares forward blankly, and Alex sighs and looks towards the ceiling.  
“Hey guys.” Tom smiles and he walks up from behind, reaching around Alex to grab his drink and take a sip.   
“HEY, I DON’T WANT COOTIES!” Alex screams through closed teeth, his eyes sparkling with childish excitement towards Tom, who has started chugging the drink but coughs as he begins laughing at the ginger man.  
“Circle circle…” Tom begins drawing circles on Alex’s arm. “Dot, dot…” Tom pokes twice in the centre of the imaginary circles he was drawing. “Now you’ve got your cootie shot!” He finishes before punching Alex in the arm, running to the other side of Lewis with Alex’s drink in hand.  
“Can you guys be more quiet?” Zylus muttered in annoyance walking into the scene. Tom passes the man Alex’s drink, which Zylus takes and drinks from.   
“The fuck guys!” Alex huffs in fake annoyance, walking to the fridge to grab another drink. Alex leans against the counter, opening and sipping from his new drink. Whist sipping he motions towards Zylus. “Hey-” Tom, Lewis and Zylus turn their attention to Smith. “-isn’t that Lewis’ shirt? The blue flannel button up.” Tom looks towards Zylus, giving a quick up-and-down of the man.  
“It is.” Tom raises an eyebrow and looks over the two men. “Got something to say you two?” Zylus and Lewis look towards each other, slight panic in boths eyes. Lewis turns slight red and coughs, looking back towards his employees.  
“Zylus slept over last night as it was cold and late. Didn’t want him walking home in a drunken sooper in that weather and time. I recently got a new sofa bed and wanted someone to test it out too.” Lewis lied. Tom and Alex look at each other and nod, not believing the lie but not pressing it further.  
“Okay… anyway, ready for some TTT? You got 10 you too.” Tom questions, walking towards his office down the hall. Lewis and Zylus look towards each other again, Lewis getting up and walking towards his office, Zylus following behind.  
“Yeah..”


End file.
